Caught
by Prisoner Len
Summary: Cuddling gets a little carried away between Sephiroth and Zack. Unfortunately for them, Sephiroth forgot to lock the door. ZxS


A sharp gasp pushed its way through Zack Fair's lips as fingers ghosted over his hardened nipple, and he arched his back, pressing his body closer to the taller, paler one before him. They were seated on the couch in Sephiroth's apartment, the TV on—though neither of them were watching it—and a blanket sprawled across the leather seat. It had started as movie watching, but Sephiroth never was one for movies. He quickly turned it into cuddling, and it hadn't taken long for them to wind up in the position they were in now—both naked, with Zack straddling his lap. Sharp teeth dug into the raven-haired teen's neck, and he bit back a moan, tilting his head back.

"S-Seph…" he panted, squirming as the man pressed their hardened erections together. "Please…"

A chuckle came from the General's throat and he leaned forward to nibble the teen's ear. "'Please' what, Zackary?" he teased in a hushed voice.

Zack whined and pulled back, pouting at him. Another laugh—a real laugh—escaped Sephiroth's throat, and he kissed the teen on the lips, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and probing around. Another moan slipped out of Zack's mouth, and Sephiroth bit his tongue gently, then withdrew his own and nibbled the teen's lower lip. He brushed raven locks from Zack's half-lidded blue eyes, bright with lust, and rested their foreheads together, a smile dancing across his usually neutral expression. The teen panted, trying to catch his breath, laughing while doing so.

Sephiroth raised a slender silver brow. "What are you laughing at?"

"Y… you!" Zack replied, grinning. "Afraid to get a little bit of hair in your eyes?"

With a malicious smirk—one that sent shivers down Zack's spine—Sephiroth danced his slender fingers along Zack's sides, causing the boy to let out a shriek of laughter. "Oh, is someone ticklish?"

"S-Stop! S… Seph!" the teen cried, pushing his hands against his lover's chest and squirming. He froze when his attempts at escaping elicited a sharp gasp from his partner, and turned mischievious blue eyes on the man.

"Zackahh…" Sephiroth hissed as the teen grinded his hips into paler ones again, slowly. He relaxed against the couch, cat-like green eyes closing and head lolling back as Zack placed nips and licks along his collarbone. They snapped back open when he felt the teen shift and his weight leave his lap. "Za—"

The younger man captured the General's lips in a deep kiss, cutting him off. He tilted his head, deepening the contact as he wrapped his fingers around the cock beneath him, and—before Sephiroth had a chance to fully pull away and question the action—pushed it forcefully into himself, biting back a groan of pain. A choked moan escaped Sephiroth's lips, and they both gasped for breath as Zack shifted around in an attempt to get comfortable. Pale finger's gripped his tanned chin, and forced him to meet Sephiroth's gaze.

"Zackary, _why_ did you do that?" the General growled between heavy breaths. He searched the teen's face and eyes for any hint of pain—his own features showing concern.

A sheepish grin flashed across Zack's face and he shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't want to wait…?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by his own moan as his lover lifted himself up slightly before pressing back down. He half-glared at the teen, only to be met with an innocent look. He placed a chaste kiss on the man's parted lips and nuzzled his neck. "You are far too impatient, Zack." He murmured, urging himself to remain still until Zack was comfortable enough to continue.

At that, Zack groaned and buried his face into Sephiroth's shoulder, guilt gnawing at his stomach. "Seph… I don't like hiding us from 'Geal." He whispered. Sephiroth sounded just like Angeal when he commented on Zack's amount—or lack thereof—of patience.

He knew it wasn't the time—or the place—for such a statement, but he couldn't go forward until he said it. The two had been hiding their relationship for 3 months—3 months of sneaking around behind his mentor's back—and Zack just wasn't comfortable with it anymore. He had mentioned telling Angeal before, but Sephiroth had always been against it. Angeal was his best friend, and they were both afraid of how he'd react to the news.

"Then we'll tell him." Sephiroth murmured, placing a soft kiss to Zack's shoulder.

He shifted Zack on his lap, determined to make his lover feel better, and—judging by the sharp gasp that quickly turned into a moan—rubbed against the teen's prostate. He gripped his hips, holding him there while Zack shivered from the pressure.

"S-Sephir—" he started, panting, gasping, and moaning quietly.

A knock on the door caused both of them to freeze—Zack swallowed his moans—and both whipped their heads around to stare at the door in time to see the knob turn. Quickly, Sephiroth yanked Zack against his chest, and grabbed the blanket off the couch throwing it over their naked forms, and rearranging it to cover his legs. Zack buried his face into the pale shoulder before him, biting his lip hard as the man once again rubbed against the bundle of nerves. By the time the door swung open, Sephiroth had one arm around Zack's back, and was staring intently at the TV, feigning interest.

"Oh, there he is."

Zack almost groaned in embarrassment and fear when he heard Angeal's voice, and nearly jumped out of Sephiroth's lap when he felt his mentor sit on the couch.

"He wasn't feeling well." Sephiroth explained, turning to face his best friend. Zack, pressed firmly against his chest, had the misfortune of feeling that rumbling voice in his erection. He bit down on his lover's shoulder—hard.

"You alright?" Angeal questioned, eyebrow raised when Sephiroth winced in pain.

"Quite." Was the growled reply. He cleared his throat. "Angeal, could you go see if the oven's on? I think I forgot to turn it off."

As soon as the SOLDIER left the room, Sephiroth yanked Zack back and glared at him. "Zackary, what the _hell_ was that for?"

Zack pouted and glared back. "It's not my fault you didn't lock—"

"Oven's not—Puppy?" Angeal froze in the doorway to the living room, gaping as the blanket slid down Zack's naked shoulders.

Frowning, Sephiroth pulled the blanket back up around the teen's shoulders, and pulled him forward again as he let out a pathetic whimper. He wrapped both of his pale arms around Zack, settling one on the raven spikes as he stared defiantly at his best friend. With a sigh, Angeal made his way to the couch and sat down again. He rested his hand on Zack's shoulder, peering at his naked mentee as he huddled as close as he could to Sephiroth. Finally, he turned his head just enough to pout at Angeal, who laughed.

"So that's why you've been that much more annoying." Angeal joked, rubbing the shoulder gently.

Zack turned his head the rest of the way, closing his eyes tightly and biting his bottom lip to hold in a moan as Sephiroth slipped deeper into his body. After getting himself under control, he gave his mentor a sheepish grin. "So you approve…?"

"Of course, pup. As long as you're happy."

Sephiroth cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both men. He frowned at his best friend and removed his hand from the back of Zack's head, gesturing towards the door. "Angeal, if you would…? We were in the middle of… something."

"Middle of—Oh. OH." Angeal shot up from the couch and stumbled a few steps back, covering his eyes and turning bright red. "Right. Right, sorry!" he yelped as he slipped out the door. Before closing it, he popped his head back into the General's room and gave the man a stern look. "You hurt him, I'll kill you. Have fun!"

The door clicked shut, and for a moment, they just stared at it. Finally, Zack sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "That went well. You know, I thought for sure—"

Sephiroth shook his head and grinded his hips into his lover's with a growl. "Zackary."

"…Yeah?"

"Please shut up." The General whispered, nipping at the teen's neck.

* * *

><p>Angeal leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "Alright, so the Pup's mature. And dating my best friend." He said, dragging his hand through his hair. "Alright, Angeal. You're not his mother."<p>

A moan from the room behind him brought a red dusting to his face, and he fled down the hall. He was okay with the situation—he just wanted absolutely no part in the more _intimate_ bits.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that didn't absolutely suck. I have never written anything even similar to that, so I probably did... poorly, to say the least.<strong>


End file.
